1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coconut openers, and more particularly, to such openers that remove a part of the coconut skin and shell thereby permitting the withdrawal of the coconut water inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of instruments have been designed in the past to remove the core of vegetables, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,296 issued to Di Piero in 1978 and coconut punches such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,277,308 issued to Gunturiz in 1917 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,354 issued to Waters in 1946. However, none of these devices provide for a tool that, when rotated, will readily extract a section of the skin or shell permitting the water inside a coconut to be extracted.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.